De 1 à 21
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Des brides de vie sur le couple HiruSena. Chapitre 2 DISPONIBLE ! Image by Tobi Akamaru
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** De 1 à 21**  
>Auteur : Shadowkan Shai<br>Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 , tous ce petit monde appartient à Murata et Inagaki  
><strong>Note 1 <strong>: Euh , je vais m'essayer à un pairing que j'ai découvert tous récemment , je ne connais pas encore tous les personnages du manga , c'est affreux j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont complétements OOC !

**Note 2 : ** Excusez les quelques fautes restantes et bonne lecture !

**Note 3 :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de 21 drabbles ou mini OS ( plus ou moins) sur le couple 1x21.

Appréciez ! YA-HA!

* * *

><p><strong>#1 - Le premier regard<strong>

Lorsque Hiruma Yoichi rencontra Sena Kobayakawa pour la première fois, son regard azuré ne s'était pas attardé sur les fines jambes du larbin , qui lui conféré cette rapidité étonnante , mais ses iris bleus-verts s'étaient perdus dans d'immenses prunelles chocolat pleines de candeur.

**#2- Prince Charmant**

Sena avait toujours aimé les contes de fée, fasciné par la beauté des princesses , leurs somptueuses parures et leur rencontre magique avec un vaillant Prince. Un jour , du haut de ses 7 ans ,il déclara à sa Mamo-nee , que lui aussi trouverait son prince. La petite fille lui sourit gentiment tout en lui expliquant qu'un garçon comme lui devrait avoir une princesse à ses côtés et non un prince, c'était bien trop bizarre deux garçons ensembles !

Depuis , Sena n'en avait plus jamais reparlé , rêvant en silence , du jour où son beau Prince viendrait l'enlever et l'emmener loin , très loin...

- Hey , Fuckin' chibi , suis- moi !

- Où allons-nous, Hiruma-san ?

- Loin , très loin...

**#3 – Coup de foudre**

Hiruma ne s'était jamais intéressé à autre chose que le football américain , les seules relations humaines qu'il tolérait dans sa vie démoniaque , c'était son amitié avec Musashi et Kurita, et la domination qu'il exerçait sur son équipe, le reste , il le laissait aux abrutis. Il n'avait que faire de ces conneries sur l'Amour.

Après tout qui était assez fou pour s'enticher du Commandant des enfers en personne ?

Sena entra dans le local de football et apercevant son capitaine , lui dédia un timide sourire.

_Merde , je pense que je viens d'avoir un fuckin' coup de foudre_ songea le blond.

**#4 – Jalousie**

L'équipe des Devil Bats était réunie dans leur locale , ils fêtaient joyeusement leur victoire contre les Teikoku Alexanders : Kurita ne cessait de verser des torrents de larmes ,étreignant fortement son disciple : Kumosubi, Monta essayait de faire du charme à une Mamori plus occupée à manger ses choux à la crème que de faire attention au simagrée du jeune garçon, leur démoniaque capitaine , était comme à son habitude , assis sur une chaise ,les pieds sur la table et pianotant sur son ordinateur portable.

Quiconque ce serait attardé sur son cas aurait pu remarqué ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême ,signe évident d'un mécontentement , ainsi que le léger tremblement de sa main droite , prête à empoigner son AK-47 et canarder ce fuckin' frère Ha-ha qui se tenait bien trop près de SON fuckin' chibi !

**#5- Montagne**

Pour ne serait-ce qu'entendre ce cri si significatif d'une joie immense , Sena se sentait la force de dépasser ses limites sur le terrain , capable de déplacer des montagnes rien que pour son capitaine.

**#6- Peur**

Lors de la rencontre entre les Devil Bats et les Blizards, voyant son Eyeshield allongé, sans connaissance sur cette civière, Hiruma sut que l'étau qu'il sentait dans le creux de son ventre était de la peur.

**#7- Pâtisseries **

Hiruma déteste le sucre , que ce soit dans son café ou même dans ses chewing-gums; rien que de voir tout le sucre contenu dans les gâteaux ou dans les satanés choux à la crème de la fuckin'manager , cela suffisait à lui donner la nausée , pourtant , les doux baisers sucrés de son Sena sont pour lui, le plus savoureux des desserts.

**#8- Stalker**

Il était connu de tous qu' Hiruma Yoichi possédait des informations compromettantes sur tous les individus susceptibles de lui servir dans diverses besognes ( c'est à dire la population mondiale).Il se servait habilement de ses sources afin d'exercer son pouvoir démoniaque. Néanmoins , Kurita se demanda , un jour, pourquoi Hiruma s'était mis à remplir un carnet entier sur les moindres détails de la vie de leur running back.

**#9- Trésor**

L'amour que portait le timide Sena à son démoniaque capitaine était aussi pure qu'un diamant et aussi doux que de la soie, un véritable joyau de tendresse que Yoichi protégeait avec soin , comme le plus précieux des trésors.

**#10- Humanité**

Au fil du temps, Musashi avait put constater , qu'un Hiruma Yoichi en temps normal était assez dangereux , n'hésitant pas à se servir de moyen peu orthodoxe afin de parvenir au but convoité. Pourtant en présence d'un certain runner, le comportement démoniaque et tyrannique du blond s'adoucissait légèrement. L'amour qu'il partageait avec son Eyeshield lui rendait son humanité, longtemps oublié.

**#11- La plus puissante des armes**

Sena admirait les armes de son capitaine et amant , il se tenait devant une grande vitrine , remplie d' AK, de Colt western , de Magnum et de lance- flammes en tout genre. Étrangement , il ne ressentait aucune peur face à ces outils de destruction, ils formaient une partie de son Yoichi-san après tout. Pourtant , une question le tiraillait :

- Yoichi-san ? Demanda t-il , se tournant vers son amant , tranquillement installé devant son ordinateur.

- Mmh ?

- Parmi , toutes tes...armes , quelle est la plus puissante ?

- C'est très simple chibi , la plus puissante est celle capable de te fuckin' protéger.

**# 12- Envy **

Parfois , lorsque les prunelles chocolat se posaient sur Mamori et Hiruma , en pleine dispute , Sena ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier son amie d'être si proche et spontané avec le démoniaque quaterback.

**#13- Twilight**

- Whaa , ce film était génial ! S'écria Suzuna , les yeux brillants.

- J'aurais préféré un bon film d'espionnage grommela Monta aux côtés de Sena.

- Tu ne connais rien à l'art ! C'était si émouvant , et Edward était si beau s'extasia la jeune fille. N'est-ce pas Sena ?

- Euh , et bien , c'était assez spécial concéda le running back.

- J'aimerai tellement vivre une telle histoire d'amour ! S'exclama la meneuse des Pom-poms, un amour interdit avec un vampire !

- Avec un vampire ? , tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chercher loin , regarde juste Hiruma et Sena ricana Monta.

**#14- Neige**

Sena adorait l'hiver, l'atmosphère festive qui avait recouvert la ville ,les enseignes des magasins brillants de mille feux et les sourires enjoués des passants , lui procuraient une grande joie. Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus était, sans aucun doute , les longues étreintes partagées avec Hiruma sous la neige.

**#15- Réciproque**

Malgré son génial Q.I , ses fabuleuses tactiques d'intimidation démoniaque et son incroyable capacité de prévoir (planifier ?) des faits sur le long terme, Yoichi Hiruma n'aurait jamais cru possible que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour son Eyeshield étaient réciproque.

**#16- Rendez-vous**

Lorsque Musashi lui avait intimé d'agir en homme sous peine de perdre son Eyeshield , le kicker n'aurait jamais pensé que ce crétin de démon menacerait le timide Sena juste pour obtenir un rendez-vous.

**#17- Intimidation **(suite #16)

Yoichi était passé maître dans l'art de l'intimidation , armé de son fameux carnet du démon spécial Sena Kobayakawa ; d'un sourire goguenard , il citait les événements passés lors du rendez-vous à un Shin dépité.

- Hey attends , fuckin' knight, je n'ai pas fini, à 19h23 , pour me remercier de cette sortie, il m'a donné un fuckin' baiser juste devant le perron de sa maison. Tu veux voir la photo ?

**#18- A moi ! **(suite #17)

- Hiruma , je ne comprends pas...

- Quoi donc fuckin' gros lard ?

- Pourquoi as tu divulgué les photos de votre sortie , à toi et Sena , le pauvre , il ne s'est plus où se cacher tellement il est gêné.

- C'est pour dire au monde entier que ce fichu minus est à moi !

**#19- Calcul**

Sena était une vrai catastrophe en maths, incapable de se souvenir des formules et encore moins de calculer quoi que soit, tous les chiffres se mélangeaient dans sa tête , en un amas d'informations totalement incompréhensibles. Mais , le jeune runner était rassuré sur un point, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir calculer le périmètre d'un carré pour se déclarer au blond , juste trois petit mots suffisaient : Je T'aime.

**#20- Vœu **

- Oh , regardes Sena , une étoile filante ! Fais un vœu vite ! S'écria Monta

- Un vœu ? S'étonna le jeune brun

- Mais oui , tu ne connais pas la légende ? On dit que quand on aperçoit une étoile filante, il faut aussitôt dire son vœu , il se réalisera à coup sur , c'est une sorte de chance MAX !

-Ah , je vois fis le runner , pensif.

- Moi, je souhaite que ma douce Mamori accepte mes sentiments ! S'exclama le receveur.

_Et moi, qu'elle ne se fâchera pas trop quand je lui avouerai ma relation avec Hiruma-san..._ songea l'Eyeshield

**#21- Ensemble**

Ça y est , ils l'avaient fait , ils avaient enfin remporter la Christmas Bowl, tous les membres étaient gagnés par une euphorie , une joie sans égale , leur efforts avaient enfin été récompensé par la plus belle des victoires. Ils avaient prouvé à leurs adversaires l'importance de l'entrainement, de la ténacité , de la confiance envers l'équipe et leur passion pour le football Américain. Pourtant , Sena ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste, ils avaient finalement remporté le tournoi mais cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer avec _lui_ , son démoniaque quaterback. En effet , Yoichi avait prévu de partir sous peu , continuer ses études aux States avec ses deux amis de toujours: Musashi et Kurita. Il n'allait peut être plus le revoir...

Sena ferma les yeux très fort , réprimant les larmes qu'il savait inéluctables , grâce au football Américain, il avait appris à s'affirmer , à agir en homme , il devait faire fit de sa peine, et plutôt profiter de la fête avec ses amis. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire même si le départ imminent du blond lui briser le cœur.

- Hey, fuckin'chibi , c'est quoi c'te putin de sourire forcé ? Demanda le quaterback , il avait surgi brusquement , tel un démon remontant des profondeurs des Enfers.

- Yo..Yoichi-san , tu m'as fait peur , que fais-tu dans la cuisine ? Tu ne participes pas à la fête ?

- J'te retourne la question minus...

- Eh bien , je..je suis juste venue prendre un verre d'eau , c'est qu'il fait chaud , tu ne trouves pas ? Tenta le jeune Eyeshield.

- Tu ment très mal crevette , Chibi , qui y a t-il ? Sa voix s'était faite plus douce.

- Je..je ne veux pas que tu partes , ne me laisse pas derrière toi, s'il te plait Yoichi-san murmura le runner , les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Hiruma le regarda silencieusement , mais ce n'était pas l'un de ses regards calculateur , ou moqueur , et encore moins un de ces regards démoniaque , mais juste un regard calme et doux , presque tendre.

- Sena , donnes-moi ta main lui dit-il après un moment.

Sans trop comprendre, le runner tendit sa petite main pour se faire emprisonnée par une plus grande aux doigts longs et agiles, le blond le tira alors vers lui , le plaquant contre son torse musclé; et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Le brun répondit à son étreinte tout aussi fougueusement , se collant à lui , annihilant toute espaces entre leurs deux corps. Il tenait à profiter des derniers instants qu'il lui été accordé, là entre les bras puissant de son amant.

Doucement , Yoichi décolla ses lèvres de celles de son runner , juste pour mieux le serrer contre lui, puis il parla , mais d'une voix hésitante que personne ne lui connaissait :

- Sena , j'ai des choses à faire, d'autres à régler , cela me prendra du temps mais , je reviendrai te chercher...alors d'ici là ,attends moi, ne doutes pas de moi.

- Oui, Yoichi-san , je te le promet, je t'attendrais.

- Bien , tiens prends ça Chibi

Hiruma avait retrouvé sa verve , et un immense sourire pleine de dents lui fendait la face.

Il accrocha une fine gourmette en argent au poignet de son ange , c'était un bijou certes d'apparence féminin, mais les fins liserés argent se mariaient parfaitement au contour du poignet souple de Sena, on aurait dit que ce bijou avait été crée pour lui.

Sur la légère plaque de métal ,on pouvait lire : _Fuckin' propriété d'Hiruma Yoichi. YA-HA! _ inscrit en lettre gothique mais ce que l'eyeshield ne savait pas , c'était sur la face cachée de la plaque ,ces quelques mots lourds de sens y résidaient: _Maintenant séparés mais bientôt réunis._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>

**Shadyy, satisfaite : **voilà , j'ai fini mes tout premiers drabbles , en plus sur un tout nouveau fandom.

**Kanda, dégouté** : Tss, tu nous laisses tomber pour ça ?

**Allen, les yeux larmoyants** : Tu ne nous aimes plus Shadyy-chan ?

**Shadyy, penaude** : Non , Allen-chan , ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que Hiruma est si...

**Hiruma ,se pointant :** Tiens , tiens nous avons une fuckin' nouvelle recrue.

**Shadyy, subissant le charisme super wouahou du quaterback** : Hi..Hiruma-sama !

**Hiruma, sourire carnassier :** Oh , je vois , encore une qui est subjugué par mon putin de charme.

**Shadyy, se retenant de baver** : Demandez-moi tous ce que vous voulez !

**Hiruma, son sourire s'élargit :** Commence donc par continuer tes satanés HiruSena , il en manque vraiment sur ce fuckin' fandom et puis tu...

**Kanda , le foudroyant du regard :** Pas question , cette barge est déjà sur DGM, cherches t-en une autre !

**Hiruma :** kekeke , voilà qui est intéressant !

**Shadyy ne cesse de contempler les deux beaux mâles , le brun sortant son terrible katana et le blond son redoutable carnet du démon, prêts à se livrer une bataille sans merci.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre****:**De 1 à 21

**Auteur : Shadowkan Shai **

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Eyeshield 21, tout ce petit monde appartient à Murata et Inagaki

**Note 1 **: J'ai décidé de faire un 2nd volet de drabbles sur le 1x21, car on les aime trop pour s'arrêter ! Certains drabbles seront légèrement UA.

**Note 2 : **Excusez les quelques fautes restantes et bonne lecture !

**Note 3 :** Toujours le même principe, 21 mots-clés, conduisant à des drabbles (bien qu'ils ne fassent pas 100 mots). T pour le magnifique langage de notre démon préféré.

Laissez des reviews ! YA-HA!

* * *

><p><strong>#1 – Présentation <strong>

Sena était loin d'imaginer l'accueil chaleureux qu'offrit sa mère en découvrant son démoniaque petit ami sur le perron de sa maison, cette dernière s'exclamait d'un air ravie que son adorable fils était si chanceux d'être tombé sur « un aussi beau jeune homme, intelligent et polie ! ». Le running back était rassuré, le masque de gentillesse du quaterback pouvait s'avérer utile, même si de voir son blond si aimable le terrifiait au plus au point….

**#2 – Entre de bonnes mains **(suite #1)

L'Eyeshield ne remarqua pas que son père lançait des regards épouvantés au blond, ayant entraperçut l'éclat d'une mitraillette dans la veste du lycéen. Mais quand le regard du patriarche se posa sur leurs mains entrelacés et sur le doux sourire qu'arborait son fils, Shuuma se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raisons de s'inquiéter, sa progéniture semblait être entre de bonnes mains, quoique effrayantes.

**#3 – La première fois **

De toute son existence, Hiruma n'avait pas connus de moment plus enivrant que la première fois qu'il fit l'amour à son jeune amant. Pas même la victoire contre l'équipe de l'enfoiré aux dreadlocks ne pourrait lui procurer de sensations aussi grisantes. Revoir les joues cramoisies et le plaisir peint sur le magnifique visage de Sena était délectable. C'était une fuckin' bonne idée d'avoir filmé leurs ébats, YA-HA !

**#4 – Cadeaux **

Sena se creusa longuement et péniblement les méninges, l'anniversaire de son capitaine et amant se rapprochait à grand pas et il n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une idée. C'était le premier anniversaire de Yoichi qu'il pourrait fêter non plus en tant qu'équipier, mais en tant que petit ami, Sena se devait de rendre cet instant inoubliable, mais que peut-on offrir à un homme qui possède le monde à ses pieds et des esclaves à la pelle ?

Des armes ? Sena n'avait aucun moyen de s'en procurer et de plus c'était complétement illégale !

Un bon d'achat illimité pour des chewing-gums sans sucre ? Non, totalement débile cette idée !

Un gâteau fait maison ? Possible mais Hiruma avait horreur du sucre.

Sena soupira lourdement, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix possible…

C'est un Yoichi absolument ravie, c'est-à-dire, affichant un large sourire plein de crocs, ses yeux bleu-vert parcouraient la tenue du brun avec envie. Hiruma embrassa sauvagement le running back, déclarant dans un soupir chargé de désir :

- T'es putain de sexy en Devil pompom girl !

**#5 – Certitudes **

Les gens pouvait bien dire de Sena qu'il était très naïf, et pas très dégourdi qu'il était même loin d'avoir l'intelligence du capitaine ou de la manager des Devils, mais le brun était sure de trois choses :

* Le démon Hiruma possédait un cœur tendre et protecteur, cet aspect de lui était caché à tous de peur qu'il soit dévoilé et ainsi plus facile à briser.

* Sena était l'une des très rares personnes à avoir pris conscience de cette vulnérabilité.

* Mais Sena n'exposerait jamais ce secret, car il se savait le seul détenteur du cœur de Yoichi.

**#6 – Eté **

En tant normale Yoichi avait horreur de l'été, c'était une véritable torturer d'endurer la chaleur, l'air devenait lourd et moite, presque asphyxiant, retirant toute volonté à se mouvoir. Le blond sentait son génial cerveau rôtir sous les rayons aveuglant de l'astre solaire, sa peau étant recouverte d'une fine pellicule de suer, le ventilateur ne faisant que brassé de l'air chaud.

L'unique point positif à cette merde était de voir son running back s'affairait à lui préparer une limonade glacée, vêtu d'un mini short découvrant ses fines et jolies jambes, Yoichi pouvait se rincer l'œil paisiblement et cela, sans recevoir les « pervers » embarrassés de Sena.

**#7 – Merci**

Sena ne pourrait jamais exprimer à quel point il était reconnaissant au capitaine des Devils, en effet, si ce dernier ne l'avait pas forcé à rejoindre le club, il ne se serait jamais fait autant d'amis loyales et sincères, il n'aurait jamais vécu cet incroyable aventure qu'était le Christmas Bowl, il n'aurait jamais appris à s'affirmer, devenant chaque jour de plus en plus fort, d'abord sous la visière d'Eyeshield, ensuite en tant que Sena Kobayakawa. Sans Hiruma, il ne serait jamais devenu l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Football Américain du Japon.

Le jeune homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, il le devait à Hiruma, qui lui avait ouvert la voie, qui lui avait apporté du courage (à sa façon) et bien d'autres choses songea le brun.

Et à chaque fois que Sena posait les yeux sur son fiancé et qu'il se perdait dans ses iris bleu-vert, un seul mot se répétait dans son esprit :

_Merci, Yoichi-san, du fond du cœur._

**#8 – Possessivité**

Sena soupira lourdement, sentant une pointe d'irritation quand il sentait les regards insistants des passants sur sa personne.

En temps normale, il avait déjà horreur d'attirer l'attention sur lui, mais là, il était envahi d'une terrible envie de se cacher dans le plus petit trou de souris qui puisse exister.

_Jusqu'où pouvait bien aller la possessivité de Yoichi-san_, s'interrogea le running back, connaissant son amant, il appréhendait la réponse.

_Mais quand même me faire porter un des colliers de Cerberos, surtout le plus gros, n'étais-ce pas un peu trop radicale ?_

Et encore, Sena était loin de savoir que le démoniaque quaterback avait épinglé une large feuille dans le dos de son petit ami, mettant en garde les châtiments des enfers réservés à quiconque qui s'approcherait de SON FUCKIN' CHIBI !

**#9 – Faufilage**

Sena était conscient que son Yoichi-san était un homme très occupé, il était à la fois le responsable, le capitaine, le tacticien et quelques fois même l'entraineur des Devils Bats il organisait les matchs, gérait les équipements, espionnait l'équipe adverse et asservissait le peuple pour une utilisation maximale.

Il n'était pas rare qu' Hiruma disparaisse de la circulation, sans laisser de trace et cela pour un temps indéterminé mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de passer la nuit avec son chibi, se faufilant discrètement dans le lit de l'endormi, pour disparaitre dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur sur la peau de son amant.

**#10 – Menaces**

Avoir un chibi aussi adorable et sexy pour petit ami n'était pas de tout repos, Sena attirait naturellement les ennuis. En l'espace de quelques mois, son carnet du démon avait triplé de volume, lui conférant une allure d'encyclopédie. Enfin, il était bien connu en enfer que l'un des principaux passe-temps des démons était de faire chanter ses ennemis.

**#11 ****–****Fuckin' Knight** (suite du #10)

Shin Seijuro faisait désormais parti de la liste rouge du démon, raflant la première position à l'enfoiré aux locks. Yoichi n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'évènements compromettants et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir creusé…

Le line backer était insensibles aux menaces, le fait d'avoir un magnum chargé contre son torse, le laisser totalement de marbre.

C'était un adversaire à la hauteur de son génie diabolique.

**#12 – Je ne perdrais pas !**(suite du #11)

Ce fukin' knight possédait des nerfs d'acier.

Il parvenait même à éviter tous les assauts du gardien des enfers (et de Sena) à savoir : Cerberos.

Et l'ingénue Sena semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. L'Eyeshield le voyait comme un rival/mentor qui le poussait à évoluer à chaque match, le petit brun pouvait lui confier ses peurs sans honte ou gêne, il savait que le joueur d'Ojo l'écouterait de son stoïcisme habituel, n'émettant aucun jugement.

Sena était confiant à ses côtés, on était loin de la relation qu'il avait avec son propre capitaine : sur le terrain, le petit brun plaçait toute sa confiance dans le blond, suivant ses directives aveuglement, néanmoins, une fois la visière verte retirée, Sena redevenait ce petit larbin, intimidé par le démon.

Il lui était impossible de soutenir les iris azurés de ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de bégayer lorsqu' Hiruma était trop proche.

Si au début, le quaterback s'amusait de ses réactions, maintenant, il n'en retirait que de l'irritation, _pourquoi ce putain de Nabot est aussi coincé lorsque j'suis dans les parages, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de line backer a de plus !_

_Je ne perdrais pas contre lui, j'ai encore 0.0021 % de le remporter, de remporter le fuckin' chibi !_

**#13**** –**** Blessures de combats**

Quand Yoichi se réveilla entre les draps immaculés de son lit d'hôpital, les deux bras piégés dans les plâtres.

Il sentait à peine son corps, la dose de morphine faisant encore effet. _C__e fuckin' lineman des __Hakushuu __Dinosaures ne l'avait pas raté_.

Les Devils Bats avait arraché la victoire, au prix des bras de leur capitaine. Pourtant Hiruma ne pouvait pas être plus fière de son fuckin' Gros tas.

Kurita avait enfin compris que s'il voulait protéger son meilleur ami, il se devait de mettre toutes ses forces dans le jeu, se retenir de peur de blesser l'adversaire ne mènerait qu'à une répétition du match d'aujourd'hui.

C'est un Sena _les larmes aux yeux et toujours habillé de son uniforme de Devil_ déboulant comme une flèche dans sa chambre, qui le tira de ses pensés.

Le running back se jeta doucement à son cou, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur les membres blessés de son capitaine. Murmurant dans une litanie sans fin :

- J'ai eu si peur Hiruma-san, quand tu ne te relevais pas… et tes bras, Hiruma-san…

Instinctivement, Sena déposa de légers baisers sur les joues du blond, prenant soin d'éviter les marques bleues, et les entailles qui les parsemaient. Le blond posa doucement son front contre l'épaule du running back, acceptant le doux traitement.

Hiruma allait se rétablir et reviendrait sur le terrain à leurs côtés, plus démoniaque que jamais, mais pour l'instant, Yoichi laissait Sena prendre soin de ses blessures.

**#14 – Prédateur **

Monta ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la sécurité de son meilleur ami quand ce dernier devait se retrouver seul avec le gardien des enfers, généralement lors des réunions où il assurait son rôle de secrétaire.

Le wide receveur avait la désagréable impression de laisser Sena à la merci d'une bête féroce, ayant aperçu notamment, le rictus du blond ainsi que la paire de menotte qu'il tenait négligemment.

**#15 – Traumatisme **

Les frères Ha-Ha demeuraient choqués au souvenir du baiser langoureux et brulant qu'ils avaient surpris.

Les trois amis regrettaient amèrement de n'avoir pas écouté les sages conseils d'un Musashi leur interdisant de pénétrer dans le local du club.

_Qui aurait pensé que le timide Sena pouvait se montrer aussi passionné, et surtout qu'il était en couple avec le Maître des Enfers en personne !_

- Je suis traumatisé à vie, sanglotèrent-t-ils en chœur.

**#16 – Ecarlate **

A la veille de sa remise de diplôme, Sena fut kidnappé par son démoniaque de petit ami. Ce dernier l'avait jeté sans un mot, sur le siège passager de sa voiture de course, peinte aux couleurs des Devils.

Hiruma avait conduit toute la nuit, ne prononçant aucun mot le visage fermé, l'ancien running back n'avait pas engagé le dialogue, ayant remarqué l'incroyable sérieux dont faisait preuve le blond.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender le voyage et ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Des scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête, allant du romantique séjour en croisière à son meurtre par préméditation en passant par un diner aux chandelles sur un champ de mine, histoire d'épicé tout ça.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Hiruma arrêta la voiture, Sena scruta avec attention les alentours. Le couple faisait face à une vaste plaine tapissé de coquelicot d'un rouge flamboyant.

Sena jeta toutes ses hypothèses farfelues dans un recoin de son esprit car c'est au sommet de cette plaine que Yoichi lui fit sa demande et que Sena accepta, à son annulaire, scintillant de mille feux un rubis écarlate.

**#17 –**** Réminiscences** (suite #16)

Le couple s'était allongé, sur le tapis doux que formaient l'amas de coquelicots, la tête de Sena reposant contre le torse musclé de son fiancé, les doux battements de cœur d'Hiruma le berçant tandis qu'Hiruma l'avait emprisonné de ses deux bras.

Après un plaisant moment de quiétude, où les mots semblaient être de trop, la voix de l'ancien capitaine des Devils Bats s'éleva, et c'est dans un silence religieux que Sena l'écouta parler de son enfance.

De ce père qui n'était jamais à la maison, trop occupé à gérer sa multinationale que de s'occuper de sa famille, cette négligence avait conduit sa mère à sa perte.

La jeune femme étant tombée gravement malade sans que son mari ne s'en préoccupe, elle avait gardé le silence sur son état, ne voulant pas alarmé son fils, qui possédait déjà une intelligence vive et un profond amour pour sa mère.

A ses 7 ans, la santé de sa mère avait empiré, la rendant incapable de se lever de son lit, peu de temps après, elle mourut.

On aurait pensé que cet évènement aurait ouvert les yeux de Yuya Hiruma, ce fut le contraire, ce dernier était anéanti par la perte de sa femme, il s'enferma dans son travail, laissant son fils à la charge de nombreuses nurses toutes plus strictes les unes que les autres.

Le jeune Yoichi ne ressentait que de la haine pour cet inconnu qui se disait son père, de cet homme qui avait laissé mourir sa femme il se jura qu'il ne compterait plus jamais sur quiconque et qu'il parviendrait toujours à parvenir à ses fins, peu importe les moyens utilisés.

A 13 ans, Yoichi Hiruma fugua.

**#18 – Délicatesse** (suite #17)

Sena avait écouté en silence son amant, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Durant son monologue, Hiruma avait parlé d'une voix monotone, semblant parfaitement détaché de son passé.

Mais le petit brun avait bien remarqué le léger trémolo de sa voix lorsqu'il mentionnait sa mère.

A la fin de son récit, Sena l'avait doucement embrassé, lui intimant ainsi tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, gentiment, il lui murmura au creux de son oreille :

Tu n'es plus seul désormais, Yoichi, je suis à tes côtés pour le restant de nos jours.

Ces paroles brisèrent le poker face d'Hiruma, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes de son petit amant, et l'étreignit fortement contre lui, semblant ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

De ce fameux jour de printemps, sur cette colline écarlate, Yoichi avait pour seul souvenir les tendres baisers qui se posaient avec délicatesse sur ses joues humides.

**#19 – Média **

C'était l'arme ultime pour éloigner définitivement tous ces enfoirés qui en voulaient au sexy p'tit cul de son chibi. C'est pour cela que le génial Hiruma, le commandant des enfers, démoniaque tacticien, maitre de ses esclaves ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant.

Ce dernier fulminait encore du fait de savoir que sur tous les magazines disponibles, il y avait cette maudite photo qui circulait :

Hiruma, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, enlaçait l'Eyeshield 21, une de ses longues mains reposant sur son postérieure, bien mis en valeur par la tenue d'Amefuto qu'il portait.

_Le pire, tout le Japon et même les Etats-Unis, vu que Panterre avait eu accès à la photo, pouvait se rincer l'œil._

Sena ne comptait plus toutes les œillades qu'il avait reçues.

_HIIIII ! Pour quoi il passait maintenant ?!_

**#20 – Kobayakawa Sena**

Décrire le fukin'secrétaire ?

Deux mots : Fuckin'chibi

C'est une saleté de minus trop sexy pour son propre bien, il attire les ennuis, c'est-à-dire, tous les enfoirés que j'peux pas berner, surtout ce fukin' knight et l'autre tâche aux dreadlocks.

J'suis constamment obligé de lui sauver les miches, que je croquerais bien s'il arrêtait de s'offusquer pour si peu.

Il n'est bon qu'à courir, et à me faire à bouffer, il est assez doué en cuisine, d'ailleurs en autre _chose _aussi, kekekeke.

A chaque fois qu'il passe la nuit dans mon fukin' appart', il est pas fichu d'apporter son pyjama, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il « l'oubliait » pour que j'le laisse enfiler un de mes col roulé, pff, il a d'la chance que j'aime bien la vue, surtout qu'un c'est plus facile à retirer qu'un de ces épais pyjamas.

C'est putain d'agréable de dormir avec lui, il est chaud, une bouillote humaine, le gamin adore se pelotonner contre moi, son corps chétif épouse parfaitement le mien.

Comme tout idiot qui se respecte, il est émerveillé pour la plus petite chose : un lever de soleil, des étoiles dans le ciel, des feux d'artifices, un baiser dans le creux de son cou un rien le rend heureux, mais bon _heureux sont les imbéciles_, et je ferais tout pour qu'il le reste.

_Ces prunelles caramel qui pétillent de joie, ça m'existe ! _

Le Fuckin'secretaire est fasciné par mes armes, quelques fois, j'le surprends à m'enlacer et je sens ces ridiculeusement petites mains caresser furtivement le métal à travers ma chemise.

Ce fichu minus a grandi depuis notre première rencontre, il n'y a plus de Mamori-fuckin-nee-chan pour le protéger (et surtout pour ME pourrir la vie), il a appris à s'affirmer l'imbécile, il est désormais un homme mais à mes yeux, il restera toujours **MON fuckin'chibi**.

**#21 –**** Hiruma Yoichi **(suite du #20)

Si on devait lui demander de décrire Hiruma Yoichi, Sena répondrait aussitôt que c'est un Démon venu des enfers et qui a pour unique but d'asservir son prochain. Que c'était un personnage vulgaire et violent, n'hésitant pas à canarder ses ennemis comme ses amis avec ses diverses mitrailleuses.

Pourtant, Hiruma possède un côté plus doux, mais il le cache, et il faut chercher bien au-delà de son apparence diabolique pour le découvrir.

Yoichi est doté d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, mais il ne s'en sert que pour les tactiques d'Amefuto et pour faire le mal autour de lui.

Son moment préféré de la journée c'est l'aube, quand il sait qu'il doit se lever mais qu'il préfère câliner son running back un peu plus longtemps. Il est trop possessif et aime utiliser des moyens peu conventionnels pour révéler au Monde que le chibi qu'était Sena lui appartenait.

Le démoniaque capitaine boit son café bien noire, et adore les chewing-gums sans sucre, il déteste toutes substances sucrées en tant normales, la seule exception est lorsque que Sena lui propose de gouter à un de ses « Devil cookies Bats» à la cannelle.

Sena pourrait continuer encore des heures, mais pour faire plus court, si on lui demandait de faire une description d'Hiruma Yoichi, le running back répondrait tout simplement avec ce doux sourire : **Yoichi-san ? C'est l'homme que j'aime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake !<strong>

**Shadyy, de longues cernes sous les yeux :** pffiouu, j'suis crevée, moi, j'ai l'imagination qui carbute, j'ai écrit la fic en passant deux nuits blanches consécutives, j'suis vannée.

**Kanda, bougon :** Tcchh, si tu pouvais écrire les chapitres de Récip. II aussi vite qu'ça !

**Shadyy, honteuse :** Désolée, Yun', je suis une sous merde. Mais disons que j'suis obligée d'écrire sur Eyeshield, déjà, car les idées me viennent plus rapidement, et ils ne sont pas en guerre, eux !

**Kanda, mauvaise foi :** Pff, et en quoi ça fait la différence ?

**Shadyy****, casseuse de délire**** :** essaie de caser une histoire d'amuur sirupeuse quand y'a pleins d'gens qui meurent ! Ce n'est pas simple, mais tu prends des beaux gosses en tenue d'Amefuto ultra moulant, un bon moyen de mater leurs p'tit *biip*

**Kanda, l'interrompant, le rouge aux joues :** rhaa, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Ta fièvre yaoiste est plus réceptive à ces mecs qui se ruent les uns sur les autres comme des poulets sans têtes !

**Shadyy, évitant son regard et murmurant :** Il n'y a pas que cela comme raison…

**Kanda, curieux :** ?

**Shadyy, murmurant dans sa barbe :** Hiruma me fait chanter…

**Kanda se lève immédiatement, se dirigeant vers la sortie.**

**Shadyy, déboussolée** : Yun', tu vas où ?!

**Kanda, au loin :** Chercher le Moyashi, à nous deux, on pourra trouver plus facilement de quoi te faire chanter, cela à l'air d'être la meilleure façon de te faire publier tes chapitres. Ce Hiruma en a dans le cerveau.

**Shadyy, en larmes, et courant après le kendoka** : Yu-yun, reviens ! Me fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! YUUU !


End file.
